S1: Episode 13: ""Eliminate all ex-Rotus!"
Immunity Challenge #4 (Days #28-29) '''With 5 left and a huge blindside after the last vote, the players all left that winning the F5 immunity challenge was vital. ''' '''''Individual Immunity #4 [Day #28]= ''''STORY TIME ''' ''1. This challenge will be due at 7 PM eastern tomorrow [11/8].'' ''2. You will be writing your own Marquesan folktale for this challenge.'' ''3. Marquesan folktales almost always include the following (yours should include it all as well)...'' ''A. Islands rivalries'' ''B. Revenge'' ''C. Animals being humanized'' ''D. Righteous endings (person deserving on death or punishment gets it)'' ''E. Moral characters end up happy in the end'' ''4. Additional themes (you can include if you want but are required) include...'' ''- cannibalism, diet, ownership rights (Marquesan share more willingly), and tribal life '' ''5. Write me a 300 word MAX story about the Marquesas.'' ''6. Include the required themes above.'' ''7. I AM LOOKING FOR QUALITY NOT QUANTITY. Include the elements as creatively as possible.'' ''8. Good luck! '' ''Examples:'' ''1. ''''The Story of Pepe-iu> ''''[http://www.ms-starship.com/sciencenew/marquesas.htm http://www.ms-starship.com/sciencenew/marquesas.htm]'' ''2. Aka>[http://pvs.kcc.hawaii.edu/ike/moolelo/aka.html http://pvs.kcc.hawaii.edu/ike/moolelo/aka.html]'''' --- '''However, the lazy survivors still didn't work very hard. Stan's story was terrible. ''' "''Junas '' Junas was walking down to the village of Arsin when he got attacked by a wounded giraffe and died of Aids THE END!" --- '''However, João was in the game to win and came up with an amazing tale. ''' "''This is a tale of two sisters: Nuku Hiva and Hiva Oa, they were twin sisters born from Atea and Atanua but the sisters never got along very well, even in their mother's uterus the girls already fought to see who would be bigger and more beautiful than the other, the girls grew up always fighting and competing to prove that one was better than the other and Nuku Hiva won almost every time, Hiva Oa grew bitter and vingative meanwhile Nuku Hiva was gorgeous and friendly to everyone in the island. Nuku Hiva got a very rich boyfriend named Eiao and was about to marry him when Hiva Oa started telling lies to Eiao just to destroy her sister's happiness, the naive Eiao believed in Hiva Oa and broke up with Nuku Hiva and started dating Hiva Oa, who was just dating Eiao for his money while she had another evil lover Moho Tani. Nuku Hiva got very depressed and decided to kill herself by jumping from the highest cliff of the island but when she jumped a magnificent bird caught her in its back and took her to the ground there the bird tuned into Teuutoka, Teuuhua, and Tahitikaupelka the gods of the sky and they told Nuku Hiva about her sister's betrayal and her romance with Moho Tani. With the help of the gods Nuku Hiva told Eiao the truth and convinced him to have a vengeance from her sister. One night during Moho Tani and Hiva Oa's sexual intercourse in an abandoned hut of the island Eiao and Nuku Hiva set fire to the hut them both (Moho and Hiva Oa) would die, when they realized that there was no escalatory Hiva Oa started crying and her heart for the first time beated, Nuku Hiva saw it was not fair to kill both and antered the hut to rescue them, Eiao went after his beloved one but a huge wood in fire fell into the huts door killing Eiao instantly and letting Nuku Hiva, Hiva Oa and Moho Tani trapped for death. In the next morning the habitants of the island found their bodies and the major god Tiki got compassionate with the sisters history and turned all the four into islands from the Marquesan archipelago, Nuku Hiva and Eiao in the north and Hiva Oa and Moho Tani in the south, he separated them then they could be happy each one with their truly loved ones without having to fight anymore."'' --- Tribal Council 13 (Day #30) '''Stan was confident in his decision to target Ben because ''''''João had immunity.''' However, João was ready for his conniving to end. Aidan was also turned off to Stan after Stan tricked him into voting off Austin. Stan's previous of voting off Austin didn't pay off and he was sent packing. --- The Vote (Day #30) '''3 votes for Stan. ''' - João- "My vote goes to Stan, since I discovered he is manipulating people and he tried to manipulate me, and I want to eliminate all ex-Rotus!" - Aidan- "Sorry dude, but you convinced me to blindside my closest ally. Clever I must say. But this time, the jokes on you. ILY for all your help <3." - Ben- "Cuz I heard he was targeting mwa!" '''1 vote for Ben. ''' - Stan- "Strongest person left after João." '''1 vote for Aidan. ''' - Veronica couldn't vote for Stan or Ben so Aidan was the only choice left. '''Stan's big move didn't pay off and his game ended abruptly. ''' '''Final Words:''' "Being here was a adventure, a adventure I would never forget :). Good luck the rest of you."